Half Human Half Something Else
by Maestro of Madness
Summary: When people see a shooting star they usually make a wish. Sometimes it'll come true, other times it won't. But one thing's for sure. They're not supposed to hurtle towards you! When a mysterious object crashes right behind the home of a certain blonde when he's very young it'll open up a whole universe of adventure for him. That and meeting a long lost family member's a bonus too.
1. The Arrival

**Sup everyone. Yep I got another story. I know I promised to resume my other stories but things got rough soon after I finished the last chapter of light of Remnant, so I decided to try something new. This idea was bouncing around in my head for awhile so let me know what you think down in the comments.**

 **Half Human Half Something Else**

 **Ch. 1**

A young boy looks to the sky in wonder as the night breeze blows by him. His short blonde hair sways as the wind flows through it, while his brown monkey tail follows suit. He's always wondered why his tail was a different color from his usual blonde, but it didn't seem that important.

His family consists of his mom, dad, and his 4 sisters. His mom, Tama, is the only other one in his family that has a tail besides him. Most people in the village call her a Faunus, but she tells her children in private that she's actually an alien. His dad, Michael, is where he gets his other features though, like his blonde hair, or blue eyes.

His sisters are also very diverse. They all seem to have a mixture of either blonde or black hair, and blue or black eyes. Because of that their family makes for a very interesting bunch to the villagers.

Currently the rest of his families inside the house preparing for dinner while he sits alone on the roof, despite there being no access to it. Another thing that divides him from the rest of his family, besides his mom, is the level of physical strength he has. Even though he's only 3 years old he's stronger than any teenagers, and even the adults. Because of this he's seen as an odd one by most.

As the boy continues to look at the stars his eyes wander to the broken moon over head. He's always been fascinated by the broken white ball in the sky. Even though he's lived for this long he's never seen the moon when it's full in person, only in photos or in videos. His mom always said that a giant monster would come out if he saw the full moon and gobble him up if he did. Needless to say, it scared him straight.

The sky looked so peaceful tonight. No clouds were about, the stars were shining so bright. There was even one streaking across the sky right now! The young boy looks on in wonder at the beauty of it.

"Oh wow! A shooting star!" He gets up in excitement as the objects continues its journey in the sky. "They say if you make a wish on a shooting star it'll come true." Putting his hands together into a prayer and closing his eyes, he tries his hardest to convey his wish.

"I wish something fun would happen soon!" Taking a peek back at the bright object he continues to follow it. The star leaves a small trail as it seems to be growing bigger and bigger. _'It almost looks like it's getting closer.'_ The shine of the star burns brighter as it grows. _'Actually, I think it is getting closer. In fact, it's almost like it's coming right he—'_

"On no!"

The falling star comes sailing near the house as the young boy dunks down in fear. As the star passes over he gets back up and looks in the direction the space debris fell. Soon the unknown object crashes maybe a mile or so away from the house as a loud boom is heard. The house shakes some, nearly causing the child to fall off the roof.

When the shaking comes to an end rustling can be heard coming from inside the house, but the child pays it no mind as the crashed object has his full attention. With his childish curiosity getting the better of him, the boy decides to go and check out the crater himself.

With a short jump to the ground her races off into the forest in the direction of the unknown thing. It doesn't take long for him to reach the crash site with his bizarre speed. As he comes into the clearing he notices several trees have their tops knocked off with many others fully knocked over. A somewhat large crater now sits where there were once trees.

The boy jumps inside the crater and notices a large sphere. It looks big enough to fit a grown adult in. The strange object is white with a red tinted glass window on it. Before he can get any closer rustling can be heard from the direction he just came from. His mother comes bursting through the tree line and looks around frantically before locating her son.

"Jaune!" She's about to join him in the hole when she notices the sphere in the center. Her face goes pale at the sight of the thing. She quickly regains her composure and calls out to her son again. "Jaune, get away from the thing!" Even while she calls to him her eyes never leave the sphere.

"Momma? What's going on?"

"Do as I say and get away from there! That things dangerous!" Her voice seems more frantic now as small beads of sweat drip down the side of her face. Her stance is defensive, almost like she's about to fight.

While he would usually listen to his mom the child's curiosity gets the better of him. He draws closer to the sphere and places his hand underneath the red window. The moment he touches it a hissing noise comes from the sphere as it begins to open up.

His mother is now down in the crater with him and pulls him away from the opening door. "No matter what happens I want you to stay behind me!" She gets back into her fighting pose as the door fully opens. A black silhouette can be seen stirring from inside.

A hand reaches out and grabs the frame of the entrance as it pulls itself out off the chamber. As the moon shines down, it reveals the silhouette to the two. It appears to be a tall man with spikey black hair. He's also wearing a white shirt with a breast plate and a connecting shoulder pad followed by a pair of dark red pants.

He seems to notice the woman and puts his right hand up in a greeting. "Yo! My name's Son Goku, but you can just call me Goku. Nice to meet ya!" He seems rather nice over all, but the mother doesn't seem any less defensive.

"Who are you!? Are you one of Freeza's men!? Did he send you here to conquer this planet!?"

The man, Goku, seems caught off guard at the woman's abrasive greeting. The boy, who's remained quiet for the most part, speaks up. "Momma, what are you talking about?"

The mother continues to ignore her son to focus on the stranger before her. Goku looks startled by the mother and waves his hands in front of him. "What!? No, I'm not with that guy!"

"Then why do you have one of his pods? Only Freeza's men use them!"

Goku looks back to the pod behind him and scratches his cheek awkwardly. "Funny story. I actually borrowed it when I was trying to escape a planet."

Tama lowers her guard slightly at his response, but remains in the same pose. "If that's true then why are you on this planet?"

"Well, I was actually on my way back to my world when the auto pilot malfunctioned and brought me here. I couldn't really control the thing, so I crashed." The grown man looks embarrassed. He notices the child behind her and sees the tail attached to him. "Hey, you gotta tail. Just like me and my son. Does that mean you're a Saiyan too?"

"A say-what?" The boy seems even more confused than when this conversation started.

"You mean you're a Saiyan?" Tama blocks Goku's view of her son, though her guard seems to be dropped altogether. "But I though all the Saiyan's were dead?"

"That's what I head. Apparently when I was a real little kid I was sent away just before the planet was destroyed and arrived on Earth, my home." Goku explains how he was sent away and grew up on the new world with no idea he was even an alien until a few years ago.

"Okay. Let's say I believe you. Goku doesn't sound like a Saiyan name. How do you explain that?"

"Goku was the name I was given by the man who raised me. My Saiyan name's Ka-Kar-Kaka-Carrot?"

"Kakarot?" Tama seems stunned yet again by the newest revelation.

Goku pounds his fist into his open palm in a moment of realization. "Ya, that's it! Kakarot!"

"You're Kakarot? But that means you're…"

As Tama trails off her son walks forward and stands in front of the man. "Mister, did you come from outer space?"

Goku looks to the small child and gets down to his level. "Sorta. I'm actually from a little planet called Earth." The man extends his index finger for the child as he introduces himself again. "My names Goku. What's yours?"

The boy holds no hesitation as he eagerly takes the grown man's finger and gives it a squeeze. "My name's Jaune! I'm 3 years old!"

"Well it's very nice to meet you Jaune." Goku pulls his finger away from Jaune and stands back up. "I'd hate to ask this of you, but do you know anywhere I can get something to eat? I've been in that thing for a while and I'm starving." As if on que his stomach lets out a growl that everyone can hear.

Jaune laughs at the sound while his mother walks up next to him. "I know just the place. Why don't you come back to our house? We were just about to eat dinner anyways, so I'm sure we wouldn't mind another guest. Especially if it's family."

"Really? That's great! Thanks a bunch! I don't kno—" Goku pauses mid-sentence as he realizes what she just said. "Did you say family?"

Both males look to her curiously at what she just said. "Why of course. How could I turn away my sister's son? That would be very rude of me."

On the way back to the family home Tama explained how before planet Vegeta was destroyed her sister, Gine, had sent her away to hide from the possible threat that was coming to her planet. She was just 9 at the time. Gine had said she would return for Tama when everything was over, but she never came. Soon after landing on Remnant a message was played from her pod that Gine had left for her explaining that something might have happened to their planet and that she should stay in hiding from Freeza's forces.

Tama was left with nothing except the knowledge of her planets probable destruction. Though before the message could end it mentioned that Gine and Bardock, her husband, would be sending their youngest child, Kakarot, to another planet for safety. It brought the lone little girl some comfort that she wasn't alone at least.

After some time had passed she explored the new planet she'd be living on and decided to try and make the best home she could. Years later she met her husband, Michael, and started a family. Sense she was never a soldier she decided to not do any work that required her hunting down those creatures called the Grimm. Which ended up being the correct decision as her husband was a farmer and the two settled down on his family's land.

By the time the story was done they had arrived at the house and headed inside. Arriving inside the family docile they are greeted to the sight of a young girl around Jaune's age. "Marron, what are you doing in the entry way? Dinner will be starting soon."

Marron looks at her mother with concern. "I wanted to wait for you and Jaune to get back. Daddy said that we should go ahead and get ready for dinner, but I wanted to make sure you were okay."

Marron looks similar to Jaune, in so far as she has blonde hair, but her eyes are the same color of black as her mother. Finally, the young girl notices the stranger with them and addresses him. "Hi there. My names Marron. What's yours?"

Before Goku can introduce himself, he's cut off by Tama. "He's a guest and also someone very special. Why don't we join the others inside? We can introduce him as we eat."

Agreeing with her mother the four head further into the home and come into a large room with a long dinning table. "Tama? Is that you? Did you find Jaune?" A voice comes from a window as a man pokes his head out. He's a rather strong looking man with short blonde hair and blue eyes like Jaune.

"Don't worry Michael, I found him. I even brought a guest." Tama beckons her children to take a seat at the table while she talks to her husband. The children join their siblings waiting at the table while Tama leads Goku into the kitchen.

The first though Goku had of the man was how tall he was. Even though the martial artist stands around 5'8" or so, this man still has a head or more on him. Michael tries his best to get a grasp of the man his wife brought into their home.

Deciding to take the lead Tama steps forward to introduce the man. "Michael, I'd like to introduce you to Son Goku, or as I know him, Kakarot."

"Kakarot… you mean your sister's son Kakarot?" Before they got married Tama had explained to him her past and where she'd come from. He was skeptical at first, but after seeing her pod and how advanced it was he had no choice but to believe her.

"Yep. He's my nephew. Apparently, that thing that shook the house was his pod that crashed in the forest behind the house."

"I see. Well it's nice to finally meet one of Tama's family." The patriarch of the family extends his hand for his nephew-in-law to shake. "My name's Michael Arc."

Goku takes the mans hand and gives it a strong grip as he shakes it. "Some to you. My name's Son Goku, but Goku works just fine."

Breaking off from the hand shake Michael tries his best to hold back the pain he feels from the frim grip of the man. "Well dinner's almost ready. You can go ahead and join the kids in the dinning room while we finish up."

Goku heads back into to dinning room and gets a couple curious stares from the children. One of them gets up from her seat and walks over to him. "Hello, my name is Argente Arc. I'm the oldest of the four of us."

Argente has black hair, like her mother, but has her father's blue eyes. The last child to introduce herself doesn't even bother to get up from the table as she waves to him. "My name's Dore! Nice to meet ya!"

Dore looks the most like her mother as she shares both her black hair and eyes. Out of all of them though her seems to be the only spikey one. Goku introduces himself to them and joins them at the table, taking the seat next to Jaune.

Jaune for the most part seems excited about the whole thing. Not only did he get to see an actual space ship, but he even met a long-lost family member and found out the story his mother told him about her being an alien was true! How awesome was that!?

Soon enough the parents return from the kitchen pushing a small cart with several large plates on them. They look almost comedically big actually. "Alright everyone, dinner's ready!"

Tama distributes the dishes to the table and allows everyone to begin digging in. Like a tornado the family and guest rip through the meals while Michael slowly eats a normal sized portion. The Saiyan's on the other hand are eating whole plates in a second. Tama and Argente are the calmest amongst them while Dore, Marron, Jaune, and Goku are grabbing the nearest plate to them.

While they eat Tama and Goku explain the situation to the rest of the family. The kids seemed surprised at the news, but accept it none the less. The dinner continues as the kids ask their new cousin different questions. Goku takes this in stride as he begins to tell them different stories from when he was a kid.

After the meal's finished the parents take the dishes and start the cleanup. It seems the exciting dinner left the children exhausted as Marron and Dore begin to doze off. Argente helps the two get to bed while Jaune fights to say awake and continue talking to his cousin.

"You'll be able to talk to him tomorrow. Growing boys need to get their sleep if they wanna grow up to be big boys."

"But moooooommm! I wanna stay up a bit longeeerrrrr!" Jaune continues to try and convince his parents to let him stay up, which is rather difficult when he's fighting to stay awake.

"You can do that tomorrow young man. For now, you need your sleep, so off to bed young man." Tama was putting her foot down to get her tired son to bed.

"UGHHHHHHH! Fine, I'll go to bed." Giving into his mother's demands the young boy heads off to bed and bids the three adults good night.

 **Later that night**

"YOU MEAN YOU ACTUALLY BEAT FREEZA!?"

A loud yell echoes throughout the Arc household as the adults continue their discussion.

"Sshhhh! Keep it down honey. You don't wanna wake the kids." Michael tries to quite down his wife after her very loud outburst.

After the kids went to bed the three of them decided to continue talking. Goku went on to explain how he first found out he was a Saiyan and did battle with his brother. He continued on to tell how he went on to fight two more Saiyans, Prince Vegeta himself might I add, and travel to the planet Namek where he fought, and defeated, the tyrant emperor Freeza.

To say that Tama was shocked would be an understatement. Hearing that he fought and defeated Prince Vegeta was one thing, but to hear that he even went on to beat Freeza was another thing entirely.

"How exactly did you beat him? I doubt you could do it with how you are now." Tama pokes several places on her nephew's body to check out the muscle density.

"It was a pretty hard fight at first. But everything changed after I was able to go Super Saiyan and get a power boost."

"Super Saiyan? I thought that was just a myth? Something people passed down as a legend to drive us to grow stronger." Tama had heard of the legend of the Super Saiyan, but never has anyone actually seen it.

"Ya. You want me to show ya?" Goku stands up and gets into a pose with both arms perpendicular to his waist. "HAAAAAAA!" He lets out a quiet but stern cry as a white aura begins to surround him. After a few moments the aura begins to change into a bright gold before the entire room is blinded by the light of the transformation. When the light dies down it reveals Goku's hair now a bright gold and spiked straight up.

The other two in the room stare in awe at the reveal. Neither say anything for what seems like an eternity before Tama finally speaks up. "I can't believe it… I'd always heard the stories, but to actually see it is something else entirely…"

With no further need to remain in the boosted form Goku releases the transformation. "Whew. It's a lot easier now to transform, but it still taxes my body some."

As both parents fully recover they notice the time. "It looks like it's getting late. Why don't we head to bed as well?" Michael gets up and stretches before heading towards the stairs. "I'll show you to the guest room Goku. You can stay there for now."

After showing their guest to his room the two turn in and join the rest of the house in slumber.

Well, almost everyone.

After hearing shouting from down stairs, Jaune was woken up and decided to check it out. He had arrived just in time to see Goku transform as he watched from inside the hallway. The sight of the man in his golden form was awe inspiring to say the least. So fascinated with the presence of his new cousin that he almost got caught when they decided to head to bed.

When he got back to his room he jumped in bed and did his best impression of a sleeping child. Even after everyone else went to bed he stayed awake at the memory from earlier. He decided that tomorrow he'd ask his cousin to show him how to do that cool transformation too.

Eventually he fell into a deep slumber as thoughts of tomorrow over took him.


	2. The Starting Line

**What's up everyone. Nothing much to say other than some quick thanks for anyone who's favorited followed this story so far. It means a lot. If you could leave a comment on your thoughts or even if you just wanna say good job it'd help motivate me to get these out faster. Also look at the notes at the bottom for more.**

 **Also looking for Beta.**

 **Now on to reviews**

 **Dragon of Beacon:** Thanks! I hope this story lives up to your expectations!

 **Tanzanite-Pony:** Already answered this in a private message but I decided to address it here. Goku had just came from Yardraht. Remnant was just where his pod crashed after that.

 **ivan0061509:** Thanks!

 **marcialhd:** Ya I never got that. Why would you completely change his like that when it's easy just to have Jaune as a Saiyan.

 **Mobydicks:** Thanks! I hope you stay around. I plan for this to go on for a while.

 **ARCSLOTHES:** Thank you!

 **dcsonic:** I honestly don't know about the pairing, or if I'll even have one. Kinda up in the air. If anyone wants to give me suggestions I'm up for it.

 **Half Human Half Something Else**

 **Ch. 2 The Starting Line**

The morning in the Arc home is usually rather loud. With 5 people that can eat probably 50 times their own weight in food it's a mad scramble to get enough food prepared for everyone _and_ make it in time for breakfast. Add in another fully grown, pure blooded Saiyan, and it makes things all the more… interesting.

"Hey! Those are my pancakes Dore!"

"Too bad, Marron! Maybe you should be faster."

"Who stole my eggs!?"

"Not me."

"I can see you eating them Argente!"

The rowdiness at the breakfast table is a main staple around this time. Between 4 children you'd think they'd learn to share, but it only makes them all the more competitive. Every morning they fight over each scrap of food in an unending fight against their own stomachs. Even the older and calmer Argente is not above stealing to appease her own gluttony.

Only the parents are free of the food wars, as none of the children have the strength to challenge their mother, and their father doesn't each much to begin with. But when a guest joined them for breakfast it brought a new set of problems.

Even with the combined might of the 4 kids they couldn't so much as get a scrap of food from their new cousin's plates. Goku had quickly stopped any attempt when he went through 10 plates and started to build up a wall to block off anyone trying to enter his territory. As a veteran of such squabbles he is a master in this regard.

After the rather energetic meal the group disperses and heads off to do their own things. Tama and Goku head off into the forest to grab Goku's pod and bring it back to the house to be worked on. Goku changed out of the outfit he received on Yardraht and used some of Michael's clothes while he stays. Jaune begged them to take them with. Neither Saiyan seemed to have a problem with it, so the boy was allowed to tag along.

It didn't take long for them to get to the crash site and retrieve the pod. After bringing it back they took it back to the shed where they kept Tama's pod hidden.

"The pod looks to be in good condition. Nothing seems broken, so maybe it's just the programming that's malfunctioning." Tama looks over the spaceship for any problems while the two boys wait in the corner. The entire time he's been with Goku, Jaune's been passing obvious glances at him. Since last night's unveiling of his cousin's transformation the child has been waiting for the right time to ask him about it.

"I think I found the problem." Mrs. Arc calls out from inside the pod's chamber. "It looks like there was a glitch in the targeting software. It's an easy fix, but it'll probably take a about 5 days for the system to reboot and reprogram the correct destination."

"5 days, huh? That's not so bad. For a second I thought I'd be stuck here forever." Goku lets out a sigh of relief at the good news. "Well, if I have to wait a week I might as well get some training in."

"That shouldn't be a problem. The system can take care of itself." Tama gets out from the pod and starts to put the tools away. "There's an open field in the back you can use to train if you feel like it. I'm afraid there's not much else to do."

"Sweet! Alright, I'm gonna go ahead and do that." The muscle brained man prepares to leave when he feels something tug his shirt. Looking down he notices Jaune pulling on it. "There something you need little guy?"

Jaune goes quite at first, but eventually finds his voice. "Wo-would it be okay if I watched you train?" He sounds meek and mumbles his words a bit, but it seems Goku was able to make them out.

"Sure. I don't see why not. As long as it's alright with your mom of course." He looks to Tama, who gives him a nod of approval. Jaune seems even more excited now as the two leave the shed. "Alright then. You can sit on the side lines while I do some practice."

The pair head out to the vacant space behind the house so Goku can begin his training. Jaune runs over to a nearby rock and sits on to watch. The boy's bouncing with anticipation as the man gets ready.

Soon Goku begins his exercise by doing some quick punches and kicks. His movements are so fast that Jaune can't even see them. He doesn't even seem to be moving to the young lad. Eventually he moves on to preforming flips and quick dashes, almost as if he's fighting an imaginary opponent. Suddenly Goku raises his open hand and points it at the tree line when suddenly a ball of light shoots out of his hand and flies towards a nearby tree.

The ball travels fast and soon contact its target. As soon as the shot lands the tree, and a few around it, are caught in an explosion that destroys them.

Meanwhile, Jaune is stunned in awe at the sudden display of power. One minute his cousin's doing some incredibly fast movements, the next he fires a ball from his hand the blows up a tree.

' _That was sooooo cooooool!'_

Jaune gets off from the rock so fast he nearly falls on his face. Recovering from his stumble he runs to Goku as he prepares for his next set. "That was awesome! How did you do that!? Was it magic!? Or was it a super power!?"

The awed child runs around the grown man to find any sort of device that might've allowed him to preform the amazing feat. Goku watches the boy with surprise at first before he smiles. "That was my _Ki_. A form of energy that every living being has."

"Ki? You say it's some kinda energy? And that everyone can use it? Does everyone include me?" The questions come lighting fast as Jaune continues to bounce around Goku. Eventually he comes to a stop in front the grown man.

Goku bends down to get to eye level with the energetic boy as he tries to explain. "Of course, you can use Ki. Ki is a form of energy that comes from within someone. While everyone has some, not all know about it. Certain people train themselves to use Ki in different ways to preform amazing abilities."

"Can you show me how to use it? Please please please pleassssseeeeee!" Jaune begs for Goku to show him how to use the awesome power.

"Sure. It's actually really simple." Goku brings his hands forward and opens his hands to each other. "First, you focus the energy in the center of your body. After that imagine it flowing through your body and out through your hands." As he says this a small ball of light begins to from. It's not as big as the one he fired previously, or as bright, but it works as an example.

"That's so cool! I wanna try." Jaune mimics Goku and tries his best to focus his energy. He keeps trying to focus the energy in his body, but nothing happens. He starts to grow frustrated as the energy won't come out and steam begins to erupt from his ears. "Haaaahhh. It's no use, I can't do it."

Goku stands back up to full height and pats him on the head. "It's okay. No one gets it on their first try. It takes some people years to learn how to do it. All you gotta do is remain calm and focus. I'm sure you'll get it eventually. Why don't you go sit back on the rock and keep trying?"

Reluctantly, Jaune agrees and heads back to the rock. He resumes sitting and it and tries again to gather his energy. He follows Goku's instructions and tries again to form a ball of energy. He remains calmer this time and focuses on the center of his body. He feels a small tingle and shifts to moving the energy to his hands, but when he tries the tingle goes away and nothing happens.

A few hours pass as Goku continues his training session while Jaune keeps trying to create energy. After some time, he was able to at least get a spark or two to form in his hand, but nothing solid yet.

' _You can do this! Just focus like he showed you and you can do it.'_

Going at it again the boy calms down and re-centers himself. The energy in his center begins to build up as he concentrates.

' _Okay, now I just gotta pull it out.'_

He imagines the energy slowly moving through him and out from his hands. A small bit of light can be seen forming between his palms as the process continues.

' _That's it! Focus! You got this!'_

The energy starts to grow from the size of a pea to a marble. The light begins to grow in intensity as shadows are cast from Jaune's form. A few more seconds pass before Jaune gets full control and the energy stabilize.

"I did it! I did it!" The excited boy jumps from his seated position and runs over to Goku, who at this point had taken a break from his training. "Goku! Look! Look what I did!" He eagerly shows the older man his accomplishment like the child he is.

"That's amazing Jaune! I don't think I've seen anyone pick up on it that fast, especially someone so young. You're a natural!" Goku rubs the proud boys head as he examines the ball of energy. It's not much to him, but it's a huge step for someone as old as Jaune to accomplish.

"Does this mean I can shoot them like you can?"

"Sure, it'll just take some practice, but if you were able to learn this fast I'm sure you'll have it down in no time."

"Jaune! Goku! Time for lunch!" Michael called from out from the back door to inform the two that they could eat now. Before he even gets a chance to close the door two streaks pass him by and head into the dinning room. The whole thing happened so fast he was knocked off his feet and landed on his butt. "Saiyan. I swear I'll never get used to their drive to eat."

The family digs into the food after thanking the cooks. This meal is noticeably calmer breakfast was. Most likely because no one's that hungry considering they've been sitting around most of the day. The only one's that've done any physical work were Michael, who took the tractor out to work the fields near the home, and Goku and Jaune.

After eating the two male Saiyans head back outside to resume their respective training. During lunch Goku explained to Jaune that people can use Ki in several different ways. The most common ways people use it is to strengthen their bodies, fly, and sense another person's Ki. The moment Jaune heard he could learn to fly he was already out the door.

Goku explained it wouldn't take too long to learn to fly, though precision at it would take some time. The two were back in the field as they prepared for Jaune's first flying lesson.

"Okay Jaune, first thing's first. Gather your energy inside you." Doing as he's told Jaune gathers his energy in his center. It's faster than when he first started after a whole morning of practice. "Alright, now like before, imagine that energy pushing out of you, except this time push it out through your feet and imagine yourself pushing off the ground. Like this."

To demonstrate, Goku begins to slowly float above the ground until he's a foot or so in the air. "See, this is how you do it. You go ahead and try."

"Alright, I'll give it a try." Jaune starts to push his energy down and out through his feet as instructed. Unlike when he made the ball he has to try and push, so the handling is a little more difficult. The grass surrounding Jaune starts to flow away from him, as though he was generating wind outside of himself.

The ground beneath the boy starts to suddenly feel less solid as he too begins float. He doesn't seem to notice at first as his eyes are closed to concentrate. Eventually he opens his eyes and notices his current position.

"Oh my gosh! I'm actually flying!" The blonde was so excited that he started to lose concentration and fall forward. "Whoa!"

Before he can face plant into the dirt he's caught by Goku. "That was pretty good, but you gotta keep your concentration. If you lose focus while flying, you could end up falling into the ground. Trust me, it's not a good feeling."

"Okay, Goku." The pair return to the familiar surface of the ground. "Can we move onto Ki sensing now?"

The older man looks as though he's considering the proposal. "I don't know. Ki sensing's kinda advance. It might take longer to do it then flying did. How about we just focus on flying for now? We can come back to it tomorrow if you feel up to it."

Jaune looks discouraged at first, but reluctantly agrees. They decided it would be best for Jaune to continue practicing flying on his own for a bit longer before they'd move onto anything else. It's totally not because Goku wanted to continue his training session.

The sun eventually begins to set as night settles in and Jaune's been able to make some progress. Now he's able to safely ascend off the ground and fly around. He's not quite at the level of being able to travel at super sonic speed yet, but it sure is faster than running.

Goku, for his part, spent most of the day training. Every now and then he'd stop to check in on Jaune and see how he was doing. He was surprised at how quickly the young half-blood was taking to the new experiences. It's probably due to his Saiyan and Human genealogy that he's such a natural at this.

Gohan was the same way with how quickly he grew. Within a year his son was able to give the weaker Saiyan, Nappa, a scare when he was able to easily deal with most of the Z-fighters by himself. Then of course there was his time on Namek where he demonstrated how he'd made leaps and bounds in such a short time. Half-bloods must have greater potential than even full-blooded with their rapid growth.

Soon they're called in to dinner and head in to join the others. After another noisy dinner everyone turns in for the night. Jaune continued to fuss in his bed as his excitement continued to grow. Even after an exhausting day of training he's still wanting to learn more. It seems that the only thing more boundless than his potential is his excitement.

Despite his energy he eventually falls asleep after a few hours. As the boy slowly drifts off to sleep the moon hangs over head, nearing its completion into a full moon.

The next morning is much the same as the previous one. After breakfast Jaune and Goku head back to the field to resume their respective training. The only difference this time is that Marron decided to tag along.

After her brother disappeared for most of day she wanted to see what he was up to. After seeing the display of Jaune's new power she was in awe much like Jaune was before. While she was amazed by the sight she didn't seem to have the same desire to learn like her brother had. She seems more like her mother in that regard.

From what Tama had told them she was never a warrior Saiyan. Because of her low fighting level, she was delegated to be in the working class of the Saiyan hierarchy, something that is seen as a sign of shame.

Jaune had continued his practice by spending the early morning meditating and controlling his Ki and did some flying practice by flying around the nearby mountains. If he did this near the village the villagers would probably freak out over a 3-year-old flying through the air. Goku made sure to follow him so if anything went wrong he'd be there to assist. Plus, some aerial training sounded good to him.

The sensation of flying is an incredible experience for the boy. He's seen superheroes in cartoons do stuff like fly before, but experiencing it for yourself is a whole different thing! Maneuvering around the mountain terrain is somewhat difficult, but that was the reason he was here in the first place, to practice.

He starts by taking slow and wide turns around the mountains and eventually builds up his speed. An hour or so of this and he's starting to get exhausted, though his proficiency with flying has definitely gone up. Before he exhausts himself Goku makes sure to get him back to the house to rest.

After returning to the house for lunch they decided to eat outside today. Michael brought out a picnic table for everyone to sit at and enjoy the nice summer day.

"So, I heard Goku was showing you how to use energy today, sweetie."

Tama inquires into the recent activities her son had been up to. After yesterday's check-up on the pod her son and nephew had disappeared into the backyard to train. As a low class Saiyan she never felt the same drive the rest of her kind felt for combat. That was something her and her sister shared. It seems Jaune might've inherited the fiercer side of her bloodline than the other children did. Which isn't a bad thing considering he's still very calm about it and an all-around nice child.

Goku's arrival seemed to have sparked something in her son that must've brought out his latent fighting spirit. Though it's not surprising consider how alike Goku is to his father. From her memories of Bardock he was a very stern man that loved combat just as much as the other Saiyans did. He never showed family affection in public and kept his closeness with Gine a secret. The few times she had seen him display any kindness was at his wife, his child, Raditz, and Tama herself.

Jaune takes a break from his vigorous eating to reply to his mother. "That's right! It's so cool! He showed me to make little balls of energy and even fly! It's the best!" He was so excited he ended up spitting some of his food onto Dore from across the table.

"Ew!" Dore grabs a napkin and tries to wipe off the prechewed food. "Say it don't spray it bro! That's so gross." In retaliation she grabs a handful of white rice and flings it at her brother. The projectile ends up hitting its target dead in the eye.

"Woo! Direct hit."

"That was a cheep shot. I didn't even mean to spit at you."

"Well then I didn't mean to throw the rice at you."

"Yes, you did!"

The two bickers back and forth as the rest continue to enjoy their meal.

"So, are you enjoying your time here, Goku?" Michael inquires into his nephew-in-laws thoughts on their planet. "I do hope you're having fun here with us."

The man in question is currently wolfing down a bowl of noodles. "I'm actually having a lot of fun. It sorta reminds me of when I used to live with grandpa Gohan in the mountains. Plus, I've been able to get back to the basics by helping Jaune here learn how to use Ki. I sorta wished I could've done this with my son, Gohan."

"Wait, your son's name is Gohan and your grandpa's name is Gohan? How does that work?" Marron speaks up from between the two feuding siblings as she tries to take cover.

"I named my son after my grandpa in memory of him. His full name is actually Son Gohan Jr."

This time it was Argente's turn to speak up. "I've been wondering about that. Why is your last name your first name? Is that something people do on your world?" With being the eldest sibling Argente's always been the wisest out of the 4 and had a natural curious mind. Unlike Jaune's more pure curiosity, Argente looked at things from more of a scholarly position, which was strange consider she's only 6 years old.

"Some people do. It's sorta this thing where you address most people by their family name. Only people you know well, or friends, are called by their surname." Goku tries his best to explain how such a thing works. It seems simple enough as they have a sorta similar thing on Remnant with people of higher standing in companies and political positions.

Tama claps her hands together and smiles at her nephew. "Well, your world certainly sounds interesting. I sure would like to visit one day."

"That'd be great. I could introduce you guys to my family and friends. I'm sure you'd like them." Goku goes back to eating his bowl of noodles and grabs some rolls to stuff in his mouth while he's at it.

The rest of the meal continues on in peace, except for the small war between Jaune and Dore, but other than that everything was peaceful. Like the previous day the two boys continue their training with some added onlookers as Dore and Argente have joined Marron on the side. Argente said she simply wished to observe and Dore said she didn't want to get her hair messes up with all the flying.

Night eventually comes and the group heads in for the night for dinner. Seeing that Jaune was making progress with his Ki control from flying and meditating Goku promised to show him how to sense other people's Ki tomorrow.

Everyone heads to their rooms much like last night and turn in for the night. With the addition to his training Jaune quickly fell asleep unlike the previous night.

All the while the moon over the house neared its completion.

 **Hey everyone thanks for reading.**

 **For anyone concerned with Jaune's growth rate keep in mind even Gohan and Videl were able to learn Ki and fly in a day or so. But as a Saiyan Jaune just has a natural inclination to it.**


End file.
